Frozen In Time
by Hayley2
Summary: What happens to the G-Pilots when their not needed anymore, they go in to stasis of course. This story contains yaoi and non-yaoi pairings (4x3, 1x2 5xS) please read and enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled 

Disclaimer: H: GundamWing is mine, mine I tell you Ha Ha Ha 

Deb: Ahh, Hayley, time to wake up now! 

H: ^ _^ Ok so I don't own gundamWing or any of its characters, but all other characters are mine! 

Deb: Well actually................. 

H: OKAY, so one of those characters is yours but only one damnit! 

Deb: Calm down and get on with the fic 

H: ' Sniff ' Ok then. 

Frozen In Time 

Story Info: This is set long after the wars that have taken place during the GundamWing Series. The boys are now between the ages of 17 and 19 and have been living with each other since the wars ended. Quatre has recently handed over the Winner Foundation to his sisters. 

Pairings: (4x3) Trowa and Quatre are already togther in this fic, (1x2) is hinted at the begining of this fic and will be together by the end of this fic, as well as (5xOC). (The OC is a relation of sally's with a similar personality, poor Wufei ^ .^) 

Prologue 

'Better hang on tight 

Buckle up, baby it's a bumpy ride 

We're two kids hitching down 

The road of life 

Our world, our fight' 

'Born To Be My Baby' by Bon Jovi. 

" So how does this thing work again?" 

" Duo that must be the fifteenth time you've asked this morning!" 

" Yeah well just wanna make sure, you know I have to keep reminding myself that this is gonna be ok." 

" Well if you're having second thoughts then...... " 

" No way Q, I said I'd do this along with the rest of you guys, and there's no way that I am backing out now!" 

" Are you sure?" 

" Hell yeah, besides if I don't do this, who in the future is gonna piss off Wufei, huh?" 

" You really do enjoy annoying him don't you." 

" Damn right." 

" Baka." 

Both boys jumped at the sound of Heero's voice as he entered the cockpit of the carrier shuttle, closely followed by both Trowa and Wufei. 

" Hay guys, what took you so long to do in the cargo-hold?" Duo asked glancing at Quatre then back at the other pilots, an evil looking grin appearing on his face. 

" The modifications on Heero's medical record took longer than expected." Trowa ventured to explain, moving to stand behind the pilots chair in which Quatre sat, and moving his hand down to rest gently on the blond pilots shoulder. 

" Liar, come on admit it you guys were having mass orgy sex in one of the cargo containers!" 

" They better not have been" Quatre managed between giggles " Those containers have just been sterilised." Trying to stop his giggles he turned to try and see how Trowa had reacted towards Duo's comment. As he had expected normally unemotional face showed a mixture of both humour and embarrassment, // Well at least he saw that as a joke and not an insult // Q thought as he studied his face, // Unlike Wufei // Then he burst into another round of laughter as he watched the Chinese boy began to extract his revenge on the all important braid. 

" Owww.........Wu........Wufei let go of my braid.......Ouch......Hee-chan make him stop........his hurting me........." 

" No, for that comment you're on your own." Heero smirked " Wufei want me to find you some scissors?" 

" You wouldn't dare...." 

" No but you can pass me my sword which is right behind you, maybe I'll extract his vocal cords while I'm at it!" 

" Oh god," Duo whimpered " Quat, Q-man please help me, I'll do anything.....Ouch!" 

" Humm," Quatre seemed to consider this for a few seconds, then turned to his love " What do you think Koi, how much did his comment hurt you?" 

" Well......." he was suddenly interrupted by a shrill beeping noise coming from the flight control panel in front of Quatre. After pressing a few buttons and checking the monitor screen he answered everyone's question. 

" Our ETA is just 5 minutes we've got to start preparing to land." 

" Ok so we're really gonna do this then!" Duo said not bothering to hide the nervous tremor that entered this voice. " Wow." 

" You ok?" Heero asked him, generally concerned 

" Yeah, it's just, damn I've never been so nervous in all my life," Quatre nodded in agreement "I mean" he continued " It's gonna be like going to sleep in an over sized test tube with buttons and then waking up god knows how many years in the future, it's gonna be so creepy!" 

" It might only be for a couple of years." Trowa pointed out. 

" Yeah and it could also be a hundred !" 

" Duo," Heero warned " Calm down, the fact is that we have no idea how long we will be in stasis so there is no point in arguing about." 

" I know." he sighed in response. 

" Good," said Wufei having let go of Duo's braid " Now that, that's over with lets get ready to land shall we?" 

A few problem filled minutes later they managed to land the shuttle and were beginning to unload a few of their prized possessions which would be locked away until they had been reawakened. 

Quatre watched as the others entered the well hidden Perventer medical base not one of them looked back, but Quatre felt he had to. He turned back to face the shuttle and watched the sun rising above the tall dunes of the desert. // My home // he thought // and when I wake up it will be the first place that I see.// 

"I look forward to our next meeting." He whispered out loud to the landscape in front of him. 

" So do I." He was answered just as he felt a pair of arms encircle his small waist. Quatre smiled tiredly at the intruder of his privacy. 

" Trowa, go in side." 

" Not without you Quat." Neither boys voice reaching above a whisper. 

" Go on Tro, I'll be there in a minute." 

" You know I won't do that," he spoke gently, pulling away from Quatre slightly so that he could turn him round to face him. " Q, listen I won't do anything without you, you know that." 

" Yes I know." 

" So you know that even if you wanted to pull out of this I would always follow you, no questions asked !" 

" Trowa, It's not that I want to pull out, I really do want to do this," 

" But...!" 

" I don't know I think I'm just worried about the reasons why we are doing this !" Trowa looked down at him as he spoke trying to understand what he was trying to say " Trowa, tell me why you think we are doing this ?" 

" Well, I suppose it's because there's not a lot here for us as a team, especially as most of us were brought up for no other reason than to fight, and even as individuals you are the only one of us who has anything like a future ahead of us, " 

" Hum." 

" But you have said that you find no enjoyment with in your work and so when we were told about this technology which would enable us to sleep in stasis, until we are needed to fight again, we decided to go for it. That way when they wake us up we will once again be needed to fight for others." Trowa's face was one of concern towards his life partner. "you do understand don't you, I couldn't bare to do this with out you, just the thought of going to sleep and then waking up without you bakes my heart..." 

" Shh, Trowa I'm not going to let you do this with out me." Quat whispered reaching up to brush his lips across those of the other pilot. " I'm not going to leave you !" 

They just stood there, silently holding each other for a long time, staring before Duo decided to appear and practically pushed them into the main entrance of the perventer building. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. chapter 1

Untitled 

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own GundamWing or any of its characters, however all other characters belong to either me or my friends imagination,, thank you now on with the fic. 

Frozen In Time 

This Chapter is set many years after the prologue (I'm not going to tell u how many so u will have to read to find out!). The Pilots haven't changed but everything around them has so don't flame me if strange things start happening during the fanfic, all will be explained. 

'Italic'- thoughts of character. 

Chapter 1 

'I want you to be free 

Don't worry about me 

And just like the movies 

We play out our last scene' 

'Movies' by Alien Ant Farm 

A small group of rebel soldiers gathered around the stasis pod containing a 17-year-old Quatre Winner. A few of the soldiers looked nervous, as they had been told to unleash the leader of the legendary Gundam Pilots first. The old tales told of four relentless worriers, lead by best strategist ever known, but along with his ingenious brain the stories told of a vicious temper that once provoked, had destroyed colonies. Oz had changed all the information about the Gundam Pilots, everyone knew that, but Oz had done a thorough job in eliminating any data that could be used in evidence against their own stories. According to Oz, the Gundam pilots were rebels fighting for their own destructive adgenders. 

"Alright," Commanded the officer in charge "Open the stasis pod and revive the pilot. Remember do not underestimate the boy, he may look young and defenceless, but his a trained killer and will attack if he feels threatened. Understood?" 

"Yes Sir." Came the chorus of reply's. 

A young looking man with light sandy coloured hair stepped forward and knelt down beside the pod, typing in a series of numbers on a small control panel. A few seconds later the top of the stasis pod slowly opened revealing its half-frozen occupant. 

Quatre blinked as a bright white light hit his eyes with out his permission. Groaning he tried to role over and go back to sleep, 'If that's Trowa going to the bathroom again I'll tie him to the bed in future.' 

'Click' 

The sound so a guns safety being taken off echoed around his head. 'Why would Trowa have a gun, is their someone else in the safe house, gotta get up, gotta find out!' He through him self in to a sitting position and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain travelled straight his spin and consumed his entire body. 

"Don't move." A deep voice sounded through the pain. "Not yet anyway, your bodies still adjusting from the deep stasis that you were in." 

Quatre didn't answer, he couldn't, he didn't know what to say and his memory was fuzzy. The last thing he could remember was being with the other pilots; they had been talking, discussing something important. He could remember talking to Trowa. Trowa had refused to let him do something with out him, he had refused to leave him alone, why hadn't Trowa let him go alone and to do what! 

"A temporally memory disruption is to be expected, "came the same voice from before "As well as momentary pain, both should subside with in a few minutes, any questions?" 

"The other's" Quatre croaked, even to himself his voice sounded strange. "Where are they?" 

"What do you...... Oh the other Gundam pilots?" 

"Yes where are they?" His voice sounding stronger now. 

"They are still in stasis, our orders were to revive the leader first and then wait for further instructions." 

"Can I see them?"" Quatre asked nervously. 

"I will ask my superiors, but I cannot make any promises." 

"I understand, thank you." 

Quatre's request was later denied, and instead of seeing his frozen friends he was taken to what was called a process facility and was interrogated about all he could remember. They asked everything from where he was born to piloting SandRock. Comparing his own statements with the stories issued by OZ. All though this time however Quatre was never told the year that he had woken up in nor was he aloud to see any type of technology. 

"For our own security," One man had told him, "If you turn against us then you can't tell our enemy's anything." 

Once the questioning had finished he was lead back to the room where he had woken, only now he gasped as the room contained four stasis pod similar to his own. 

"Sir, which of the pilots do you wish to revive first?" Asked the same sand haired young man that had been there when he had awoken. 

TBC....... 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor, do I own any of its characters,  
Thank you.  
  
Frozen In Time  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'The story of a woman on the morning of a war  
  
Remind me if you will exactly what we're fighting for  
  
Calling calling for something in the air  
  
Calling calling I know you must be there'  
  
'Easily' by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
  
The blonde haired pilot glanced around at the four open stasis pods eacontaining their own sleeping pilot. they all looked so peaceful, even  
Heero looked, well, cute, not that he would ever say that to his fachough.  
  
His eyes still switching from pilot to pilot eventually came to rest on thoy in the pod closest to him. Trowa. They had been through a lot together,  
they all had, but yet that had only been the beginning, and now Quatre'irst mission of the day was to wake up the others.  
  
"Trowa ...Trowa come on wake up ...Come on, Trowa."  
  
"Ummm, Quatre go away, let me sleep."  
  
"You've already been asleep for Allah knows how many years, so I think it'bout time you got up."  
  
"Quatre, what are you talking about, go back too sleep"  
  
He heard Quatre sigh and then felt the blonde boys hand grip his arm,  
shaking him slightly.  
  
"I am warning you Quatre!"  
  
Quatre sighed again looking down at his best friend, he's green eyes stillosed, refusing to open them. He glanced helplessly over to the young man,  
who he had come to know as Alex who was assisting him with reviving thther pilots. He got a smile and a shrug of shoulders as his answer.  
  
"Trowa," He demanded one last time, only to suddenly have Trowa take holf his arm and pull him down on top of him.  
  
"TROWA, let go of me you may want too spend another century in one of thesods but I don't!"  
  
That was what woke him up along with a loud groan from somewhere across thoom followed by a range of Asian cursing.  
  
"Quatre for the love of god, shut up I have a headache and your yellinsn't helping!"  
  
Trowa suddenly sat up and glared at the dark haired pilot, and only thehen he saw the stasis pods did his memories come flooding back to him.  
  
"My god," he gasped, gripping Quatre's waist, "Where are we?"  
  
""Wow," came Duos voice before anyone could answer "What the hell did I  
drink last night, I can't remember a thing and I have one killer headache."  
  
"So do I now shut up all of you!"  
  
"Calm down Mr Chang, the pain should disappear shortly."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Alex; I'm a science officer here at this base, assigned to thebel forces."  
  
"Rebels, huh?" Duo asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Cool, does this mean we get to fight again?"  
  
"Duo for god's sake keep your voice down!"  
  
"Sorry Heero, I'll be quiet now."  
  
"That will be the day," came a snort from the other side of the room.  
  
"Shut up 'Fei!"  
  
"DUO!!!" yelled a chorus of voices simultaneously  
  
_____*_____  
  
tbc...  
  
Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long but I've had some problems aollage, my next chapters will be longer and will be out soon, thanks foeading & please review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor, do I own any of its characters, Thank you.  
  
Frozen In Time  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Standing there just a livewire  
  
With nowhere left to turn  
  
You were gonna set the world on fire  
  
When will you ever learn?'  
  
'Shot Though The Heart' By Bon Jovi.  
  
  
  
The five, now very awake pilots, glanced about the room waiting for to explain return with others that who would explain to them why they had been brought out of stasis.  
  
"I think I can hear them coming!" Duo whispered  
  
"That's your stomach Baka!" Wufei sighed leaning up against his pod.  
  
"Tis not, your just jealous because I have better hearing than you!"  
  
"In your dreams Maxwell."  
  
"No, in my dreams you call me Master Duo, and kiss my feet," *Giggle, Snigger* "and...."  
  
"That's enough Duo."  
  
"But Heero I just wanna..." He was interrupted by the click of the door beginning unlocked and then swishing open, allowing three men closely followed by Alex into the room. The two men following were wearing combat kaki's and jackets. Each had a strange looking weapon in a holder attached to the top of their right legs. The first man dressed in a light blue overall stepped forward and addressed the pilots in a calm yet demanding tonne of voice.  
  
"My name is Doctor Po and I..."  
  
"Any relation of Sally?"  
  
"Duo, shut up!" Heero growled moving to sit next to the braided boy so that he could keep an eye on him.  
  
"Sorry." Duo mumbled.  
  
"That's ok." The Doctor sighed, "Now let me ask you some questions, and if you answer them truthfully I'll tell you something about myself."  
  
Wufei sniggered,  
  
"How will you know whether we are telling the truth or not."  
  
"Because of this!" The Doctor pulled out a small vile of a clear liquid and syringe from one of his pockets.  
  
"What's that?" asked Quatre, concerned.  
  
"This is something that has been invented since you went into stasis," Mr Po smiled "It's a substance that when added into the blood stream it flows up into the brain confusing your thoughts and emotions, basically forcing the truth out of you."  
  
"Why!" Heero demanded stepping forward, falling straight into his perfect soldier attitude, he would do anything to protect both his soldiers and their information.  
  
  
  
---------------*-----------------  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry this is short; I will add the new chapters soon! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor, do I own any of its characters, Thank you.  
  
  
  
Frozen In Time  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Living and dying laughing and crying  
  
Once you have seen it you will never  
  
Be the same  
  
Life in the fast lane is just how it seems  
  
Hard and it is heavy and mean'  
  
'MotorBreath' by Metallica  
  
  
  
Heero's threatening behaviour caused the two men in combat uniforms to step forward drawing their weapons.  
  
"Please," the doctor said also stepping forward. "You need to calm down, I mean you know harm but as you must be able to understand, we can not risk the safety of our forces on what you say unless we are certain that you can be trusted."  
  
Silence followed his statement Heero's face showing nothing that would betray what he was thinking.  
  
"Heero," Quatre said quietly. "I think we should trust them."  
  
"You've always been to trusting." Heero snorted, "I want them to prove we can trust them first."  
  
"We can show you anything," the doctor stated. "What if it turned out that we couldn't trust you, if that happened we would have to kill you just to keep our information safe."  
  
"I think we should trust them."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"No Heero, it's us who are the strangers here, we should be the ones to prove first that we can be trusted, and I don't think that anything we know will be any use now.., how many years have we been in stasis?"  
  
Again, it was the doctor answered.  
  
"That much I can tell you." He said looking from one pilot to another. "You went into stasis in the year AC 199 correct?"  
  
The pilots nodded.  
  
"Well the year is now AC 314."  
  
"Oh shit!" duo cried out, "Please be joking, that would mean we've been in stasis for..."  
  
"115 years!" Trowa whispered it was the first he had spoken since the others had entered the room.  
  
"Allah!" Quatre cried gripping hold of Trowa's hand, seeking some sort of comfort.  
  
"We were told to expect this." Wufei reminded them, "We were told that we would be kept in stasis until we were needed again. We are soldiers so we weren't needed while the world was at peace."  
  
"The world hasn't been at peace for some time now." Doctor Po whispered. "But you will find out more later, now you must complete our tests and then once all of you have successfully competed these we will be able to explain more about ourselves and what has happened since you've been out of things."  
  
After much persuasion on Quatre's part Heero had reluctantly agreed to be lead from the room with the others accompanied by both the doctor and the two soldiers.  
  
Heero had agreed to these tests but not with out some of his own terms, one of which was that all the pilots had to be present during the interrogations of each other, to stop things from going to far.  
  
They were taken to what looked like a medical centre, it was full of strange equipment, some of it was familiar but a lot of it was like nothing they had ever seen before. They didn't have time to dwell on that how ever as another man dressed in a light blue coat similar to the doctors stepped into the room carrying a tray covered in a white cloth.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked nervously.  
  
The new man glanced at Doctor Po before answering.  
  
"The solutions and syringes for your tests."  
  
"Oh," Duo gulped "Does it hurt?"  
  
The man grinned slightly.  
  
"Not a bit, well that is if you don't tense up!"  
  
Heero glared at him.  
  
"Don't make him nervous then." He growled in annoyance. "You say that, which makes him nervous and in turn makes him tense up."  
  
The man just grinned even more.  
  
"Ahh, you must be the great killer talked about in the stories of old, though I remember it being said that it was the blonde that destroyed half the colonies."  
  
From behind him, Heero heard Quatre whimper.  
  
"I don't we have to tell YOU any thing!" Heero stated.  
  
"Your right you don't, but I will warn you that if you do the legendary Gundam pilots once you're aloud to wander around the base almost every person will stop and stare at you or ask you what really happened when you defeated Oz."  
  
"That's enough Ken." Doctor Po interrupted a syringe in his left hand.  
  
"Yes sir." Ken grinned turning away from Heero and walked towards the doctor.  
  
"His right you know!" Quatre whispered the others turned to face him.  
  
"Huh?" Came Duo's usual intelligent comment, which made Quatre smile slightly.  
  
"If we get through this then we will be questioned about everything that has ever happened in our lives, we have to be ready for that."  
  
"I really don't remember reading about this on the contract before I signed up to be frozen." Duo murmured.  
  
Quatre giggled.  
  
"I knew I should have read the fine print." He said leaning back on Trowa, who had his arms around the blonde waist, protectively.  
  
The doctor closely followed by Ken, stepped towards them.  
  
"If you would like to choose which of you will be first?"  
  
"I will." Said Quatre quietly.  
  
"No it should be me!" Heero stated.  
  
"I will go first." Quatre said with more conviction this time. "That way if something goes wrong or they start asking detailed questions, I don't know all the information that you do about our missions, its better that I go first."  
  
The blonde felt the arms around him tighten.  
  
"It's ok Trowa, besides you will all be watching so you can stop it before it goes too far."  
  
"He's right." Wufei grunted, "If we are watching we can stop the whole thing."  
  
"Fine." Said Heero obviously not happy with the arrangement.  
  
Quatre pulled away from Trowa's vice grip and walked towards the doctor.  
  
------------*------------  
  
TBC.  
  
More soon, thanx for reading & please review!! 


End file.
